episode 1
by joe mama 2
Summary: two idiots, one spy. this has parts from the anime/manga but most of it is original, because i didn't want to mess up the story of the anime/mange. please review.


Episode 1 the beginning

**The episode starts with the camera coming into view on a pair of female legs walking up stairs. The camera slowly pans up to show the rest of her. She has log long silver hire and a look of determination in her eyes. She is wearing a French maid's outfit and is carrying two luggage bags. When she gets up the stairs, she turns to knock on a door. The camera cuts to the other side of the door to see a guy sitting on a couch. The guy is wearing blue jeans, a black shirt that has the letter B on it in gold, and white shoes that have a gold wavy line that starts from one end of the heal and goes around the shoes to the other with a gold dot under the line at the heal. He is in a trace like state, almost zombie like, staring at a TV. There is a knock on the door and he gets up. When he opens the door there is a French maid standing before him. She puts down her bags and reads from a piece of paper.**

Maid: are you Ace?

**He answers awkwardly**

Ace: yes.

Maid: I'm your maid May Canal.

**She hands him the paper she was looking at. It's a contract that says that her name is May Canal, she is a live- in maid and she is free for one year.**

Ace: so… you're a maid?

May: yes.

Ace: and you're my maid.

May: that's right.

**The screen goes to a flash back when Ace is walking down a street and something cot his eye. He sees a sign that says win a maid, rights his name on one of the flyers and places it in a box. The screen comes out of the flash back.**

Ace: I remember now!

**May looks excided.**

May: That's great! So can I come in?

Ace: come to think of it that contest ended when I entered.

**The screen quickly goes to a flash back to the contest. When Ace puts the flyer in the box a man in a black suit and sunglasses comes out and packs the things for the contest up. The flash back end with May having a nerves smile on her face.**

May: I'm shore that was just a coincidence.

Ace: but that guy told me that I was the only one to enter.

**The screen goes back to the flash back.**

Guy: congratulations you were the only one to enter so you are guaranteed to win.

**The screen comes out of the flash with May now having an angry look on her face.**

May: damn you Frank.

**She says under her breath.**

Ace: the contest was yesterday to.

**May is annoyed and now has a fake smile on her face.**

May: waiting is over rated.

**Ace is staring at May and she has is struggling to keep the smile on her face.**

Ace: you're a government agent… aren't you?

**Ace is still staring at May and she turns around freaking out.**

May: I can't believe my cover was blown already! They're going to fire me and I have to go back to the experiments! I can't go back to the experiments!

**She regains her composure and turns to face Ace.**

May: that's crazy! Me a government spy?

**Ace has a confused look**

Ace: I asked if you were a government agent, but a spy is way cooler. So… what's your real name?

**May gets her bags inside and closes the door.**

May: it's May. They didn't think it was important to use a fake name for this mission.

Ace: what's your code name?

May: I don't have one.

**Ace is surprised.**

Ace: what do you mean you don't have one! All spies need a code name!

**May is insulted.**

May: well I don't. Sorry to disappoint you.

**Ace is ignoring the sarcasm.**

Ace: that just won't do. For now on your code name is Rain.

Rain: why Rain?

Ace: because your last name is Canal. Get it, rain canal.

Rain: that was terrible.

**Ace looks disappointed.**

Ace: I know.

**Ace and Rain stair at each other. Ace looks down at Rains breasts and a red light come out of his eyes and scan them. When he is done he looks back up at Rain.**

Ace: B cup.

**Rain suddenly punches Ace.**

Rain: PERVERT!

**Ace falls to the ground.**

Ace: crap that hurt.

**Rain has a disgusted look on her face.**

Rain: I shouldn't have taken this job.

**Ace gets up.**

Ace: why are you spying on me anyway?

Rain: we have reason to believe that you have supernatural powers and are conspiring with a terrorist.

**Ace is flattered**

Ace: my powers are all natural. Women can't keep their hands off me.

**Ace is now puzzled**

Ace: as for the terrorist. Wait… I know, but he's not a terrorist.

Rain: who?

**The screen cuts to a small building with a huge sign that says "keep out".**

Rain: who names there company "keep out"?

Ace: you'll see.

**Ace walks inside and Rain soon fallows. The inside has very dim lighting but we can see figurines of anime characters and manga on shelves. You can hear the sound of someone typing on a keyboard. The screen turns to show someone typing at a desk. The person at the desk is a man with glasses and beard stubble with hardly any emotion in his voice. Ace and Rain walk up to the desk with Rain a little nerves.**

Ace: hay Steve I have someone I'd like you to meet.

**Steve looks up from the computer to Ace with a girl in a French maid outfit.**

Steve: I'm calling the cops.

**Ace is surprised.**

Ace: I didn't do anything I won her in a contest!

**Steve is unaffected.**

Steve: and how does that stop me from calling the cops.

**Rain steps in.**

Rain: let me explain. You see he won a contest for a free maid.

Steve: government spy.

**Rain is shocked.**

Rain: how did you find out! Is it really that obvious?

**Steve still has no emotion in his voice.**

Steve: you just told me. You really need to comedown more.

**Rain looks disappointed. Ace talks to Steve.**

Ace: how far are you in your story?

**Steve still has no emotion in his voice.**

Steve: I just finished the latest episode.

Ace: cool I'll read it later.

**Rain is interested.**

Rain: you write? What about?

Steve: it's just fan fiction called Gundam Seed Shade.

Ace: any way do you have a job for me?

**Rain is confused.**

Rain: job?

Ace: I'm a sweeper.

Rain: sweeper? You mean bounty hunter.

Ace: yes but sweeper sounds cooler.

**Steve interrupts.**

Steve: I don't have a job for you right now. If you really need the money why not kidnap someone.

Ace: all right.

**Ace and Rain leave and start walking down the street.**

Rain: you were kidding about kidnapping right?

Ace: well…

**Ace is interrupted by an explosion from a building across the street. From the smoke walks out a guy with armor that has spikes all over it.**

Ace: what luck now I can prove I'm not a terrorist!

**Ace walks over to the guy and with a confident smile on his face. The guy looks down at Ace as he walks up.**

Guy: what do you think you're doing?

Ace: I plan on taking you down.

Guy: you think you can take me down? Me, the mighty spike wall man!

**Ace looks startled.**

Ace: your name is spike wall man?

**Spike wall man has an angry look on his face.**

Spike wall man: what of it?

**Ace turns around and walks away at a fast pace.**

Rain: where are you going? I thought you were going to prove you were not a terrorist!

**Ace is now a good distance away but then quickly zooms in next to Rain.**

Ace: that's not worth dyeing over.

**Suddenly a giant rock hits Ace in the side and sends him flying. Even after the shock from being hit by a rock, Ace gets up only looking light headed.**

Spike wall man: what's wrong I thought you were going to take me down?

**Ace is pulling himself together.**

Ace: you better believe it!

**Ace aims his hands at Spike wall man and lightning fires out of them. The lightning hits Spike wall man, and appears to have done no damage. Suddenly Spike wall man falls to the ground.**

Spike wall man: what was that?

**Ace grins.**

Ace: that was my special technique. Did it shock you?

**Spike wall man gets up in anger.**

Spike wall man: I hate punnnnsss!

**The screen cut to Ace running down a street with spike wall man behind him.**

Ace: Son of a bitch! Son of a bitch! Son of a bitch!

**The screen cuts to Rain looking at Ace run around.**

Rain: (should I help? But I'm not supposed to interfere.)

**Suddenly Ace stops and charges lightning in one hand.**

Ace: this is totally not a rip off of a dragon ball move!

**He fires the charged energy at spike wall man and sends him flying so hard that he crashes into a building crumbling it. As people scatter from the collapsing building Ace and Rain walk up to it.**

Rain: I'll call headquarters and tell them to pick this guy up.

**Ace is surprised.**

Ace: hold up this guy is my bounty! I did the work so I get the money!

**Suddenly a ghost appears in front of them. The ghost is of a guy that is slightly transparent. He is wearing a t-shirt that says "no wings", a jacket that was most likely orange when he was alive, and jeans. His feet are covered by a fog and can't be seen.**

Swift: how about I get the money?

**Rain is shocked and Ace seems unfazed.**

Ace: no way!

Swift: you owe me!

Ace: for what?

Swift: for killing me!

Ace: I didn't kill you! And what does a ghost need with money anyway?

**Rain comes out of the shock of seeing a ghost.**

Rain: you killed him?

**Ace is insulted.**

Ace: would never kill, even on accident.

**Swift interrupts.**

Swift: but you did, just now.

**Ace looks frustrated.**

Ace: you're my best friend, I would never kill you.

**He turns to Rain.**

Ace: for the record he was dead before I met him.

Rain: your best friend is a ghost?

**Suddenly Steve pops up behind Rain scaring her.**

Steve: I'll take spike wall man in now, here's you cut.

**Steve tosses Ace a stack of money. Then Steve pulls a jacket out thin air and spike wall man is sucked inside it. The jacket is solid red on the outside and the inside looks like the starry sky.**

Ace: what is that?

**Steve still has no emotion in his voice.**

Steve: a jacket.

Ace: where'd you get it?

Steve: found it.

Ace: can I have it?

Steve: it's yours.

Ace: thanks…

**Rain interrupts.**

Rain: wait! What happened to Spike Wall Man?

**Steve has a slight bit of humor in his voice.**

Steve: don't you worry about him.

**(Should be noted that swift was taken by the ghost busters in the background). The screen cuts to inside of Ace's apartment with a conversation with Ace, Swift, and Rain. Ace and Swift are standing around Rain whom is sitting on the couch.**

Rain: so you didn't kill him?

Ace: right.

Rain: well that does explain a lot.

Swift: now that that's done do you mind telling me who you are?

Ace: she's a secret agent.

**Rain is surprised.**

Rain: no I'm not!

Ace: why lie? I already know.

**Rain whispers.**

Rain: yeah but he doesn't.

Swift: I do now.

**Rain is surprised and jumps back a little.**

Swift: you really suck at this don't you?

**Rain is a little disappointed.**

Rain: I wasn't built for being a spy, only combat.

**Ace is confused.**

Ace: you mean born, right?

**Rain gives a little fake laugh.**

Rain: ha-ha yeah of cores.

**Ace and swift doesn't realize the concern in Rains voice.**

Swift: since you work for the government can you tell me Ace's real name?

**Rain is confused.**

Rain: you two are best friends and you don't know his name?

Swift: he never told me.

**Ace is insulted.**

Ace: you never told me.

**Swift is annoyed.**

Swift: only because you never told me!

Ace: but…

**Rain interrupts.**

Rain: to settle this… no, I do not know Ace's name.

**Ace is grinning and Swift is annoyed.**

Swift: what kind of government doesn't know someone's real name!

**Ace is proud.**

Ace: I win again.

Rain: that's not something to be proud of. It's one of the reasons we think you're a terrorist.

**Ace looks depressed.**

Swift: well dems the breaks yo.

**The screen cuts to a dark room. You can easily make out that there are nine people in the room with eight of then standing and one sitting in a large chair.**

Man 1: so is it time yet?

Man in chair: yes. With chronos out of the way we can finally start.

Man 1: ok.

**Man in chair is surprised.**

Man in chair: ok? Is that all you have to say? You have no sense of drama at all.

Man 1: drama? Is that the reason why we're in the dark and can't see each other's faces?

**Man in chair is a little annoyed.**

Man in chair: that's right, because it adds continuity to the story later on.

**Man 1 is shocked.**

Man 1: continuity? Story? Do you mean that we're in some dorks story that he wrote because he watches to much TV? Everything I know is a lie!

Woman 1: sir if you don't mind me asking. Why do we keep him around?

**Man in chair is depressed.**

Man in chair: because he's good at what he does.

Man 1: that's what she said.

**Man in chair is really annoyed.**

Man in chair: you know what. When we're done with him, you can kill him.

Man 1:~ my Pokémon bring all the dorks to the yard. And they're like you wanna trade cards. Damn right I wanna trade cards. You can take Pikachu but not my Charizard~

**Woman and every one ells in that room is annoyed.**

Woman: with pleaser.

**End episode.**


End file.
